Blast from the Past
by MichiruShojo
Summary: The office Christmas party leads to a crime that attacks some of their own. EO and FM slash. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Blast from the Past

COUPLES:

Elliot/Olivia

Fin/Munch

SUMMARY:

The SVU squad is at the annual Christmas party. Unknown to our fellow detectives, the head honchos managed to gain access to funny photos of the crew, as well as old yearbook pictures. They all think it's hilarious, until a dark secret from Munch's past catches up with him. As if that's not enough, some of their own are attacked.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This contains spoilers for 'Painless'. Munch told the woman, but did not tell the crew. Just clearing that up. Also, this is somewhat of a sequel to 'The Precinct Jukebox'.

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own these characters, Dick Wolf does. But he doesn't want them, I shall take them gladly. Let me make a billion dollars in a week.

"Merry Christmas!" Olivia Benson called out, dragging bags into the squadroom.

"Happy Hanukah!" John Munch called back, helping her with some. "What's all this, Liv?"

"Help me get them into the crib, and nobody go peek. They're your gifts." She grinned. "I mean it."

Elliot came up. "I'll help ya. I hope you got me something special."

Olivia turned to face him. "Did you?"

"I'll never tell."

They chuckled and walked up the stairs. Munch shook his head and glanced at his partner, who put a file down. "Amazing. How can we not be busy? Christmas miracle, I guess."

"I'm all for it." John stood up to get some coffee. "You got any plans?"

"Nope." Fin shook his head. "You?"

John handed him a mug and lowered his voice. "I was hoping you'd join me for a romantic interlude."

Fin smiled at him. He grabbed his left hand and their bands made a small clink noise when they came together. They committed to each other only one week ago, and so both were still acting like newlyweds. IAB was nervous when they found out, but thanks to Cragen and Casey double-teaming them, they managed to stay partners. John grinned. "I got you your present."

"Me too." Fin winked. "And you'll never find it, so don't even try."

"Oh, I have my ways. I could cut you off."

"Please, like you can keep your hands off me?"

"Yeah, you're right. When did Cragen say the party was?"

"I just got the invitation." He held it up. It read:

_"You are cordially invited to the annual Policeman's Christmas Ball._

_December 23rd, 7:00 p.m._

_The Rosemary Ballroom_

_Dress code is black tie, officers may choose to wear a uniform or a tuxedo._

_RSVP through your squad leader."_

"I told Cragen we were going. Is that alright?"

"I don't have a tux, we'll have to rent." Munch shrugged. "But I don't care much. As long as you don't mind having to walk around with me?"

Fin quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Munch sighed. "You know what I mean. Attractive young guy with an weathered old man? And people might give us shit for being partners."

Fin sighed and kissed him deeply. Munch looked surprised. "What was that for?"

"John. If anything, I want to be seen with you. Your bony ass is mine, and I want to flaunt it. I'll even dance with you. I heard there would be dancing. I don't want you to feel like I regret being with you."

John shook his head. He squeezed Fin's hand gently. He didn't say it, but Fin knew the look in his eyes meant, 'I love you.'

* * *

Elliot, John, and Fin had rented their tuxes and they were waiting for them until the day of the ball. Casey and Olivia were looking for dresses. They were about to move to another store when they saw two that looked absolutely gorgeous.

The gowns were identical, one midnight blue, one emerald green. It had a slightly puffed waist, long sleeves and satin sashes that went around the waist and down the front of the dress. There were gold sequins on each to cover the bosom. "Mine!" They decided, snapping them up and rushing to try them on.

* * *

Cragen looked up when there was a knock at his door. "Come in."

"You got a minute, captain?" Cragen nodded, and was a little surprised when he closed the door behind him. "I need to ask you a question."

"What's on your mind?"

Elliot smiled. "Will you be my best man?"

"WHAT?!" The captain's cry caused people to turn and stare into his office.

"I want to ask Olivia to marry me."

Cragen's eyes were wide. "Who else knows?"

"Just you and me. I want you to be a part of my wedding." He got a ring box out of his pocket. Inside was a white gold ring with a large diamond in the center. "I got it a few days ago. I'm doing it at the party."

Cragen sighed and smiled. "Congratulations, Elliot. Of course I'll stand with you."

Elliot quickly put the ring away. "I'm counting on you to keep this a secret."

"You got it. Elliot?"

Elliot turned to him.

"My offer rescinds if you ever hurt her."

Elliot sighed. "If I hurt her, you have my permission to shoot me."

* * *

It was the day of the policeman's ball. Munch and Fin and Elliot were all in their tuxedos, waiting for Olivia and Casey to arrive. There were officers everywhere, some with wives. When Olivia and Casey came in, they were no doubt the belles of the ball. Elliot was speechless with admiration. Olivia beamed.

Casey was on a date with a lawyer named Adam, who seemed to be a perfect gentleman.

Munch and Fin were happy as well. They sat at a table with their friends and had some drinks, when the police chief spoke.

"Thank you all for coming. It's nice to see so many happy faces here tonight. And I have a surprise that might make them even happier."

A murmur of curiosity rose through the crowd. "After contacting friends and relatives, I have photos of our men and women in blue that will lighten the mood considerably. I'm sure you'll be presently surprised." He turned out the lights and started a projector. "I'd like to start with Detective Olivia Benson."

Olivia nearly choked on her glass of wine. The audience roared as a picture came up, she was no older than 10. A brown-haired, freckle-faced little girl was in a school play as a snowflake…with her finger up her nose. Elliot tried hard to contain his laughter, but failed miserably. Everyone else was laughing as well.

There was a few more. Her yearbook photo, and when she graduated the academy. "Next, we have Dr. George Huang."

They saw the good doctor as a young boy, playing dress-up with his mom's clothes. The shoes were way big for him and he had a boa around his neck. George hugged his partner as he shook his head, but he was grinning.

"Next, Detective Odafin Tutuola."

Munch did a double take and howled, along with several others. There was a young Fin, probably in high school, dressed as Peter Pan, complete with tights. Fin smacked Elliot upside the head playfully when he whispered something to Olivia, causing her to giggle.

"Next, Detective Elliot Stabler."

This was a sight to see. Elliot's yearbook photo. He had shaggy hair, thick glasses, and braces. He had a big goofy grin on his face. Munch fell to the ground laughing, pounding the floor with his fist. Fin was cackling loudly, George Huang had his hand over his mouth, but his eyes were dancing. Olivia hugged him with a huge smile on her face. Even Cragen was shaking with silent laughter. Elliot covered his face but was smiling.

"Next, Detective John Munch."

There were wolf-whistles and catcalls all around, as well as giggles and shrieks of laughter. Munch flushed a shade of deep red. There was the picture hanging in the gallery in Baltimore. Long hair, sunglasses, with a piece of paper covering his 'assets.' Fin clapped a hand on his back.

The next picture was of a young John Munch standing with a man on a porch. The crowd awed a little, but Fin noticed John turning a little pale. He quickly stood up and fled the room. The others looked at each other worriedly. Fin went after him.

"What's wrong?"

"How could they show that picture?"

"It's just a picture of you with your dad." Fin was confused.

Munch shook his head. "I can't deal with seeing that. Not after what happened."

Fin touched his arm gently. "What happened?"

Munch sat down on a chair and sighed. "I've felt guilty about it for so long. My dad…my dad killed himself. The night he did, the last words I said to him were 'I hate your guts'. I always blamed myself." He buried his face in his hands. "I just…couldn't see him."

Fin looked at him with shock and sympathy. "John. Baby, look at me."

John did. "I'm sorry. I know you're hurting, but you were just a kid. You couldn't stop him from hurting."

John turned away, tears starting in his eyes. Fin turned him to face him. "I love you. I can't make things right with you and your dad, but I can try to take away some of your hurt. Maybe I'm just selfish, but I don't want to see you hurting."

John threw himself into Fin's arms and held on tightly. "I love you, Oda." He said softly.

"I love you too, John." John dried his eyes and noticed everyone exiting the room.

The crew walked up to him. "You okay?"

John smiled. "Yeah."

"Well, come on. The dancing is about to begin."

* * *

There was an orchestra in the corner of the room. John and Fin watched a few people dance, before an instrumental of 'Groovy Kind of Love' By the Mindbenders reached their ears. Fin smiled. He knew John loved this song. He extended his hand. "May I have this dance?"

John put his hand in his and let Fin lead him to the dance floor. The words played over in his mind.

"_When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do, is take a look at you,_

_Then I'm not so blue._

_When you're close to me, I can feel your heartbeat, I can feel you breathing,_

_In my care._

_Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me, got a groovy kind of love._"

John and Fin melded together and waltzed around, not caring that others were looking, just hearing the music and seeing each other. Their lips touched, not hearing the gasp from a few people looking. Fin dipped John gently as the song ended. They were startled by the sound of applause, their friends clapping the loudest. They bowed and exited the floor.

"That was really sweet, you guys!" Olivia said happily. She was like a proud mama. Then they noticed Elliot leading her to the floor, as 'In Ammorata' played.

They waltzed gently, Olivia's warm brown eyes gazing into Elliot's cool blue eyes. Elliot twirled her around, keeping his arms around her, Olivia's skirt swishing as she turned. As the final chorus started, Olivia was confused as Elliot stopped dancing. Her hands flew to her mouth as Elliot opened the ring box and got down on one knee. There were soft gasps all around as Elliot took her hand and mouthed, 'Will you marry me?' Olivia nodded and whispered, 'Yes'. Elliot slipped the ring on her finger and stood to kiss her as the song ended.

Everyone cheered, Fin and Munch walked out to the balcony with a smile.

"There must be a million stars out tonight." Fin breathed.

John handed him a package. "Here's your present."

Fin's eyes twinkled as he opened a box to reveal a gold pocket watch. Flipping it open, there was an inscription:

"_To Oda, my partner in life._

_Love,_

_John_"

He wound it and put it in his pocket before moving to kiss John. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

Fin withdrew a box from his coat pocket. "I have yours too."

John opened it to find a gold chain necklace with a small gold-and-diamond key. John gazed at it. "It's beautiful…would you?"

Fin put it on him. "I gave you that for a reason." John looked puzzled.

"You have the key to my heart…but now I want you to have the key to my home. I want you to move in with me."

John smiled warmly, feeling his eyes getting misty. "Of course I will." They kissed again.

Fin wrapped an arms around John's shoulders as John leaned into him. They gazed at the night sky, filling with stars as bright as diamonds.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2

By the next week, John had successfully moved into Fin's apartment. Elliot and Olivia had started making plans for a wedding. Adam had swept Casey off her feet. The ball seemed to be a great time for all…

Until John got something in the mail. "Well, I knew this was gonna happen soon."

"What is it?" Fin came up behind him.

"An anonomous letter saying that we'll burn in hell for being faggot cops."

Fin sighed. "Forget about it. We're happy, they can't do a thing."

John spun around in his arms and kissed him. "We are happy."

They kissed a little more and found themselves in the bedroom proving how happy they were.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia were startled out of sleep when a call came. "Stabler." Elliot said tiredly. He bolted upright when he heard John's voice. "Elliot, I need your help."

"John, what's up?" The tone of her fiancé's voice and the mention of her friends name caused Olivia to sit up with him.

"Someone just tried to get into our apartment. He got away before anyone could catch him, but there was a threat posted on the door."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Hang tight."

He told Olivia and they were on their way.

* * *

John and Fin were shocked by the nature of the threat. It was nothing like what they received in the mail. It said:

"_I shall perform God's will. You two shall burn in hell by my own hand. Repent or die, faggots._"

Elliot bagged it for evidence. "We'll take care of this, don't worry." He saw John and Fin sit together on the couch. Elliot knew this had to be rough for them. "Get some more sleep. I'll have Cragen call you if we need you."

A little while later, the officers left. John slipped his robe off and got back into bed. Fin propped himself up next to him, tracing his finger across the scar on John's stomach. "What's this fascination with my old scar?"

"It's not that old." Fin said flatly. "It was a bad wound, John. I could've lost you."

John knew that Fin was worried about something like this happening again. "Fin. Oda, look at me." He smiled softly. "Relax. I don't think I'll be getting shot again anytime soon."

Fin took his hand. "Let's hope never." They kissed and were soon back asleep.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia were surprised and pissed when they found a print on the letter that matched a print in the system. Detective Andrew Gastro of the NYPD. "Maybe he saw them at the ball." Elliot suggested. "I'll check the guest list."

Cragen told John and Fin to take a few days off. They were reluctant, but happy to have some time together. They decided to just stay in the apartment and rest.

That night, Fin was jolted out of sleep by a kick in the stomach. "What the hell-" He growled, sitting up. His anger was immediately replaced by concern when he saw John struggling and flailing. His eyes were clenched shut with tears starting to form at the edges. Fin tried to hold him but John fought him, yelling, 'No! Let me go!'

"John! John, it's me! Wake up!"

"Fin! Fin, hang in there! Don't kill him! ODA!" Fin, in desperation, gave him a little slap to snap him out of it. John's eyes opened, wide with fear, then he collapsed back onto the bed. Fin looked at him with concern. "What's wrong?"

John turned away. "I…I can't…"

"John, talk to me. You were having a nightmare."

"It seemed so real…he was going to kill you…"

Fin's eyes widened. "Kill _me_?"

"He had you there…he told me to kill you…I just couldn't…it was all so real…"

Fin ran his hand over John's sweaty forehead. "John, listen to me. It wasn't real. I'm right here. We're safe. I love you."

John eventually fell asleep again, but Fin didn't. He didn't put much stock in visions, but had a nagging feeling that something would go seriously wrong…

* * *

"Detective Gastro!" Elliot called, flashing his badge. "Detective Stabler, this is Detective Benson."

The man looked at Olivia and winked. She shuddered softly, getting a bad vibe. Elliot swallowed. "We need to ask you some questions."

"Anything for my fellow brothers in blue." They sat down at a nearby café. "Ask away."

"Were you at the policeman's ball this year?"

"Yes, I was. I was there with my girlfriend, Anna." He seemed confident in his answer.

"When were you there?"

"From seven until eleven."

"There have been some threats against some officers, we think it might have come from someone at the ball, did you see anything out of the ordinary?"

Andrew scowled. "Only those two guys hanging on each other. That kind of thing shouldn't be in the NYPD."

Elliot bit back a retort and asked, "Where were you two nights ago?"

"At my apartment. My girlfriend can vouch for me." He stood up. "I have to go. You know where to find me." He left without another word.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. They knew in their gut that he knew more than he was letting on.

* * *

The next night, John was resting peacefully, and then they heard a loud banging on the door. Fin bolted upright and they quickly donned their robes and grabbed their guns. The banging was coming from outside their door. "Who is it?!" Fin demanded. The banging continued. John's gun held at the ready, Fin threw open the door and they quickly let down their weapons. "Oh my God!"

It was George Huang. He was bruised and bloody, his clothing torn.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3

While John called for medical assistance, Fin asked him what happened.

George took a deep breath and spoke. "I was at home…with Steven. I got a phone call from a police officer asking to meet me at his precinct, to examine a suspect. I was just exiting my apartment when a man grabbed me and…pulled me into his van. He started to beat me up…and…someone held me down while he…" George fought back tears. "He…raped me."

Fin sighed heavily. "Did the cop mention his name?"

"A detective…Gastro."

Fin shook his head. "We'll take you to the hospital. Where's Steven?"

George broke down in tears. "They have him! They took him!"

Fin placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, we'll find him."

John came up. "The ambulance is on its way." John helped him to his feet and handed him a coat. "Here."

George wrapped it around him, sniffling. "Thanks."

Then the ambulance came and drove them to the hospital.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia came down to the hospital. They met Fin in the waiting room. "What are you doing here? Did they call you too?"

"He came to our apartment."

"Who?"

Fin looked shocked. "They didn't tell you?"

"No, they just said a male victim."

Fin sighed. "It's George Huang."

They gasped. "What happened?"

Fin sat down and told them the story, and the fact that Steven was missing. When he mentioned Andrew Gastro, Elliot punched the wall. "That's it. I'm cuffing the bastard."

John came out. "Olivia."

She walked up to him. "How is he?"

John rubbed his eyes tiredly. "They did a rape kit, tested positive for fluids. He's pretty shaken up, and is very worried about Steven."

"Steven Huang?" a nurse piped up. They turned to her.

"You know him?"

"I couldn't help but overhear. He's in the next room getting stitches."

They rushed into the room. "John! Olivia!" He exclaimed.

"Steven, George is here."

Steven went pale. "Oh, God…is he alright?"

John shook his head. "No…what happened to you?"

"I heard George was leaving, and I saw his car was still there…I went downstairs to check on him, and someone clocked me in the head."

Olivia, who had exited the room, came in quickly. "Steven. George is asking for you."

John exited the room and saw George run into Steven's arms and grip him tightly. "What happened?"

George was whispering, but they could hear him say, 'He raped me.'

Steven turned to John, tears in his eyes. "What do we do now?"

Elliot stood up. "I'll take you home."

John and Fin walked away quietly. Fin turned to him. "You okay?"

"No. What if something happens to us?" John said softly. "I don't think I could bear it if you ever-"

Fin placed a finger to his lips. "Shh, I'm right here…" He took John in his arms and kissed him gently. "Let's go home."

"Okay."

* * *

Elliot was good as his word. He hauled Andrew Gastro into the precinct that night. They charged him with the rape of George Huang.

"I didn't rape no faggot!" He cried out indignantly. Elliot nearly punched him, but managed to restrain himself. "Then just give us the DNA sample and we'll be off your case."

"You can't make me do that!"

"Then we'll get a court order. We have your prints on the threat found on some of our detective's door."

He sighed. "Those two fags? Wouldn't waste my time. Can't say I blame him though for calling him on it."

Olivia nearly belted him this time. But before she could even raise her fist, Cragen came in, his face white as a sheet. "Elliot. Olivia." They shared a worried look and exited. "What's up, Captain?"

His look was grave. "It's John and Fin…they're missing."

* * *

Fin awoke in a dimly lit, damp room. He gripped his head at the throbbing pain in his temple. He looked around. There was a bed, a few boxes, and a lamp. He paled when he saw some chains on a wall. He looked to his left and saw John sprawled on the floor. He quickly crawled to him and turned him on his back. John had some bruises on his face. "John." He whispered.

The older man opened his eyes with difficulty. "Oda…" His eyes snapped open. "Oh, God…what happened?"

"I don't remember. Are you alright?" He helped John sit up and put an arm around him.

John nodded. "Yeah…you?"

Fin nodded. John was practically shaking. "Are you cold?"

"It's just like my dream…they're going to kill you."

Fin was greatly disturbed at this point and pulled John into a cradling position. "Relax. I'll make sure they don't hurt either of us."

John clung to him. "Fin, I'm sorry. I should've been able to prevent this…"

Fin made John face him. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. I love you."

"I love you, too." They kissed, but broke apart as they heard the door open. John and Fin felt for their guns. "Shit, they're gone." Fin whispered. He gripped John's hand tightly as they heard someone descending steps.

They saw a man in a ski mask and a three-piece suit approach them. "Who are you?"

"You think I'm that stupid?" The man nearly chuckled. "I'm just doing my job. Relax, as of now, we have no plans on killing you, but will do so at the slightest moment."

"What do you want with us?" John said, his voice surprisingly steady.

"Well, that's my boss' affair, but I think I could find a use for you two." He laughed.

Fin gripped John's hand as tight as he could. "You don't go near me or my partner."

"Oh, really? I can do whatever I want."

Fin opened his mouth to speak, but soon felt John's hand forcibly leaving his. A handkerchief was clamped over his mouth, and he felt himself growing weak. Before it all faded to black, he heard John screaming.

* * *

The 1-6 was up in arms trying to find the two missing detectives. They were able to hold him in a cell because he tried to grab Olivia's ass. Elliot almost broke his arm.

"I can help you." Gastro said. "I know where they are."

Cragen, Elliot, and Olivia turned to him. "What's the catch?"

Gastro approached the bars. "I can tell you who hired the man to abduct them, and where they are. And I think your friend can help me." He looked to Olivia and licked his lips. She backed away in disgust.

Elliot was about to tell him off, but Cragen stopped him. "I can cut a deal with the ADA. But I can't let you go near Detective Benson."

"That's too bad…they said they were going to have such fun with those two…" He grinned evilly. "I heard they had such fun with Dr. Huang as well…"

They paled. What were they doing to their friends?

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 4

Fin came around to the sound of soft whimpering from John, curled up on the bed. He steadied himself as best he could and rushed to him. "John! John, what happened?"

John raised a bruised face to him. "Relax…they didn't…at least not yet, anyway…" He shook his head.

Fin kissed him gently, John sighed shakily. "What about you? Are you hurt?"

"No." Fin said almost guiltily. Why did they only hurt John? Why didn't they lay a finger on him?

"_I will kill those son-of-a-bitches if they touch him again…_" He swore.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia were going mad trying to find their friends. They eventually turned to Huang to ask if he remembered anything.

"He…had a ski mask on…but he was very well dressed…he thinks he's being powerful yet saving himself from harm." George sighed.

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Only that…I would burn in hell and this was how I would be punished."

"So this is a gay bashing?"

George nodded. "He has massive hatred for gays, especially those who are in power."

"Did he say anything about a place?" Elliot asked.

"I remember him saying something about… a storage facility…it sounded like…Max…"

Olivia turned to him. "Maxwell Storage. That's near John and Fin's apartment."

"Let's go."

They thanked George hastily and rushed off.

* * *

"LET ME GO, YOU BASTARDS!!!" Fin screamed at the top of his lungs. Two men were holding him down while another man in a mask cornered John. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!"

The man chuckled. "Now, now, Detective Munch…I'm sure we can come to an arrangement…"

John was silent. The man went on. "I've been quite lonely…and I know you like things like this…if you oblige me, then I'll tell my men not to harm your partner."

Fin was shocked and furious. "John! Don't do it! Please! Don't!"

John turned to him. "I'm sorry, Oda…"

He let the man push him down on the bed. He began to unbutton John's shirt. John instinctively pushed him away and the man got in his face.

"If you resist me, I will kill your partner _and_ slit your throat when I'm done." He hissed.

As the man got to work on his belt, Fin struggled madly. "_NO_! LET HIM GO! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

The man seemed encouraged by Fin's outbursts. John fought tears as the man slipped his hand into his pants. "_Somebody…anybody, HELP ME!_"

"FREEZE, NYPD!!!"

John and Fin felt a surge of relief when Elliot and Olivia burst in. The man quickly got off John. "He came on to me!"

"Bullshit." Elliot twisted his arm and cuffed him. He took off the mask. "What the…"

The detectives gasped. It was another one of their brothers-in-blue, Detective Nick Langman. "Why?" Elliot asked.

"I was hired by Gastro…" He confessed. Elliot hauled him away as other detectives came to arrest the other men. Fin ran to John and held him tightly.

"Fin, you're crushing me." John said weakly, despite the fact he was hugging him just as hard.

"Too bad." Fin choked out.

Olivia smiled sadly at the two, and drove them to the precinct.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Detective Gastro and Detective Langman were convicted of kidnapping and rape. They are now in prison doing 25 to life.

George joined Steven in couples therapy to help him with his grief over being raped. His life is beginning to go back to normal.

Elliot and Olivia have made plans for a wedding. They later learned that the precinct had a 5-year-old bet on when they would. Huang won.

Casey and Adam surprised everyone by announcing their engagement. Adam promised not to hurt her, especially after he was cornered by Elliot, Olivia, John, Fin, Cragen, and Huang.

John and Fin have now been partnered for five months. Sometimes they get asked if what happened to them puts strain on their relationship. They say if anything, it makes them stronger.

-THE END-

NOTE: My next fic will be Elliot and Olivia's wedding! Look for it!


End file.
